


SPRINT Kakashi SPRINT

by Kitera_Matar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Discord server, Fanart, Sketches, Watercolors, cancan, emoji, sprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitera_Matar/pseuds/Kitera_Matar
Summary: The evolution of my discord server emoji of Kakashi Sprinting.  Don't ask me why it started with the cancan or why I wanted so desperately (and still do) to see Kakashi in a cancan skirt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	SPRINT Kakashi SPRINT




End file.
